Wild Brain Entertainment
Dedicated with love and affection to the memory of Phil Robinson, who loved fun favorites the most. 1st Logo (1997-2000) Logo: On a black background, we see a purple head. The head sniffles, and sneezes, exploding into "Wild Brain" drawn in a crude font. Later Version: Around June 26th, 1998 on their website, the text is updated to the different uppercased font and the space in-between the words is absent making it "WILDBRAIN", but the "W" has an extra stem and the "B" has an extra bump. FX/SFX: Cel animation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extinct. In the 90s, it appeared as the opening animation of their website. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The head can scare some. 2nd Logo (February 1, 2000-January 7, 2008) Logo: On a teal background, we see an eye that looks more like a speech bubble. A "™" symbol is next to the eye. The eye then spins around, turning the background blue and revealing the word "WILD BRAIN". The B has an extra hump and the W has an extra stem. We see an eye that looks more like a speech bubble with the "TM" symbol next to it. In milliseconds, the background changes *An anthropomorphic dog with big eyes *A family eating pizza on an eye shaped table *A naked guy lifting the eye in front of a background with constellations *The eye on a background with squares each with stripes of a color *The eye in orange and red on a background with orange and red bubbles *Some houses seen on a helicopter view with a pond in the form of the eye *The eye on a red background with zip-line like clouds *The eye drawn in a little wavy zig-zag like style *The eye drawn in a blue oil pastel like style on a white background *The eye drawn in a blue water color paint like style *The eye with multi-colored lines and lighting on it *The eye drawn in a purple ink like style *The eye in a blurry bright blue like style on a background with squares of different tones of blue *The eye in orange on a background with different colors *The eye in a bright yellow color on a psychedelic background *A town of people with eyes as heads. *Again, the eye in orange on a background with different colors *The eye drawn in a dark green/orange spray-paint like style on a background of bright green *The eye drawn in very wavy scribbly-like style *The eye drawn in a smokey like style until it settles on a teal background as the eye spins around to reveal the same "WILDBRAIN" text as the previous logo on the blue background. Variant: On Higglytown Heroes, the eye is still for a moment before the spinning occurs. FX/SFX: CGI Animation. Music/Sounds: 2 drum notes, followed by the spinning sound and a weird 2-note theme. Availability: Rare. Seen on Poochini. Also on the pilot episode of Yo Gabba Gabba!, called "Eat!", however newer prints have the next logo instead. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (August 21, 2007-February 24, 2016) Logo: On a white background, we see a close-up of an orange atom. Then the atom flies around and forms the Wild Brain logo (the first I in the logo is an exclamation point). The I then turns orange. Later Variant: On later series from the company, "W!LDBRAIN" is sandwiched between 2 bars, with "ENTERTAINMENT" in orange below "W!LDBRAIN", and a DHX Media byline is seen under it. It first appeared on the Monster High special New Ghoul @ School. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A trumpet fanfare, followed by a ding sound. On some occasions, a couple of whooshing sounds, a chime arpeggio, and a different ding sound. Sometimes, the end theme of the show or silent. Availability: Common. It was first seen on Yo Gabba Gabba! on Nick Jr. It was also seen on Season 1 episodes of Bubble Guppies, The Hard Times of RJ Berger, The Ricky Gervais Show, pre-Nerd Corps Monster High specials, and on the special Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown. Also seen on the Wild Brain website. It was last seen on early season 5 episodes of Plum Landing. Editor's Note: Minimal to low. The atom can get to some. Low for the whooshing sounds variant. 4th logo (February 24th, 2016-2017) 20160801_003820.png|The Brum Variation (Beginning from Episode 6) Logo: On a white background, A blue rocket ship with eyeballs, stars and hearts as the flame of the rocket flies around and then red letters forming the word "W!LDBRAiN" pop up (the first dot is blue, and the second one is yellow) as the rocket passes. Variants: *Sometimes, the rocket ship is absent, so the letters simply pop out. *Beginning with the trailer for episode 6 of the CGI reboot of Brum onwards, the logo is customized: The camera zooms out from two trees to the front of the already-formed logo. Moo the cow (From the show) walks in, eats some grass, and "moos" itself. FX/SFX:: CGI-Animation Music/Sounds: An off-tune trumpet playing the "play ball" theme, along with sparkles. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the Brum variant, TBA, followed by Moo the Cow mooing from himself. Availability: It's very common on WildBrain-operated YouTube channels. You can find this logo on the Brum CGI series as well as generic YouTube channels. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (2017-present) Logo: On a white background, we see a red rounded "U" shape being formed. The shape then gains eyes and a mouth and then begins to stretch more, which forms a rounded W with 3 eyes and 2 mouths. The word WildBrain appears on the bottom letter by letter. FX/SFX: 2D Toon-Boom Animation. Music/Sounds: Various sound effects, ending with ether little pops or british kids saying the company's name. Availability: Current. Many WildBrain operated channels use this at the beginning of uploads. Editor's Note: None. Gallery GW233H175 wild brian.png Wild brain.jpg GW233H175 eye.jpg GW233H175 logo.jpg GW311H175 yo.jpg GW311H175 ricky.jpg Category:Family and Animation Category:Canada Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos Category:3D Animation Category:Other Family and Animation Companies